memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Space Seed (épisode)
L'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 découvre un ancien vaisseau terrien transportant en suspension, des surhommes menés par Khan Noonien Singh. Résumé L'USS Enterprise croise la route d'un vaisseau terrien, le , dont la conception remonte aux années 1990, à une époque antérieure aux voyages intersidéraux. Les années 90 sont une période troublée de l'histoire de la Terre. Encore divisée en nations antagonistes, la planète a connu des "guerres eugéniques" menées par des dictateurs issus d'un programme d'amélioration de l'espèce humaine. Une poignée seulement de Terriens a survécu à la défaite des tyrans. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3141.9: Il y a déjà 1h que nous avons intercepté l'étrange vaisseau. Notre présence à ses côtés est toujours complètement ignorée. Quoique nos radars continuent à détecter des signes de vie à bord. Cependant, il n'y a aucune indication de danger pour nous. James Kirk décide de se téléporter à bord avec un petit groupe qui inclut une historienne, Marla McGivers, dont les connaissances pourraient s'avérer utiles aux explorateurs. A bord du SS Botany Bay, Kirk et ses hommes découvrent l'équipage en animation suspendue. Leur arrivée provoque l'activation de la procédure d'éveil de l'un des passagers qui semble être le commandant. Un homme d'une perfection physique telle qu'il subjugue Marla McGivers au point d'oublier tout professionnalisme. Comme une anomalie se produit, Kirk brise la vitre de la capsule et fait rapatrier d'urgence le corps de l'homme à bord de l'Enterprise. Il le confie aux bons soins de Leonard McCoy et attend l'éveil des compagnons de voyage du mystérieux commandant. Khan : Additif au carnet de bord du capitaine: Nous côtoyons le SS Botany Bay depuis déjà 10h. Un groupe d'ingénieurs et de spécialistes médicaux sont en train de compléter leurs études du mystérieux vaisseau. Ils tentent de réanimer d'autres passagers endormis. Nous attendons les diagnostiques des examens pratiqués sur le passager transporté dans notre vaisseau spatial. Le docteur McCoy est cependant très étonné de l'état physique et du pouvoir de récupération de son patient. Les examens biologiques révèlent que sa constitution physique a été améliorée au point d'en faire un surhomme. Lorsqu'il retrouve ses esprits, l'homme s'empare d'un couteau et menace McCoy. Le sang froid du médecin lui inspire le respect et il cesse de le menacer. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kirk, il n'accepte de lui dévoiler que son nom, Khan. Kirk le laisse se reposer et accède à sa demande de lui fournir de la documentation technique sur l'Enterprise afin de se distraire pendant sa convalescence. Marla lui rend visite et Khan se sent de plus en plus troublée par l'homme. A l'initiative de Marla, un repas protocolaire est organisé afin de présenter Khan aux officiers de l'Enterprise. Celui-ci reste sur la défensive et refuse de se dévoiler cependant, certaines de ses remarques laissent percer sa personnalité. Après le repas, Khan rejoint Marla et lui révèle son intention de prendre le contrôle de l'Enterprise. Il la somme de choisir son camp. Marla accepte de l'aider à accomplir son projet. Entre temps, Kirk a identifié son passager: il s'agit de Khan Noonien Singh, l'un des tyrans renversé à la suite des guerres eugéniques. Il a régné sur un territoire s'étendant de l'Inde à l'Extrême-Orient mais son gouvernement, quoique tyrannique, na pas été marqué par des génocides ou des guerres d'agression inutiles. Bien qu'ils ne partagent pas ses vues, les officiers de l'Enterprise ne cachent pas une certaine admiration pour l'individu, au grand étonnement de M. Spock qui ne comprend pas ce paradoxe. Khan est consigné dans ses quartiers mais son plan est déjà mis en application. Alors que ses compagnons s'éveillent, il utilise ses capacités surhumaines pour s'évader de sa cellule et neutraliser la sentinelle postée en faction. Avec l'aide de Marla il prend le contrôle du téléporteur puis de la salle des machines, isolant le pont de l'Enterprise où Kirk et ses officiers sont retranchés. Mettant à profit ses connaissances techniques, Khan prive la passerelle d'oxygène, provoquant l'évanouissement de ses adversaires, et, ainsi, se rend maître de l'Enterprise. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps: Khan Noonien Singh contrôle mon vaisseau et a abandonné le sien devenu inutile.Nous respirons avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Je tiens à exprimer ma gratitude au lieutenant Uhura, au technicien de 1ère classe Thule et à Harrison, au lieutenant Spinelli et à tout l'équipage et bien sûr M. Spock. Je prends toutes les responsabilités, je prends toute... Les officiers s'éveillent peu après mais refusent de faire allégeance à Khan. Celui-ci les soumet à un chantage: il leur montre sur un écran Kirk enfermé dans la chambre de décompression et menace de le priver d'oxygène jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive s'il n'est pas obéi. Comme ils persistent à lui refuser l'aide dont il a besoin pour diriger le vaisseau, Khan met sa menace à exécution. Marla demande alors la permission de se retirer pour ne pas assister aux exactions commises sur ses anciens compagnons. Khan accepte sans se douter qu'elle va libérer Kirk. M. Spock, emmené au supplice, est à son tour délivré. L'équipage de l'Enterprise parvient à retourner la situation et Khan est vaincu en combat singulier par Kirk. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3143.3: Je commande à nouveau l'Entreprise. Je souhaite que mes prochaines décisions ne soient pas aussi difficiles. Quand à Khan et les siens, quel dommage de les confier à un centre de réorientation. Et que dois-je décider à propos du lieutenant McGivers ? Reste à savoir ce qu'on va faire de Khan. Kirk l'exile sur une planète déserte, le laissant libre de reconstruire une société selon ses vues avec ses compagnons. Marla choisit de le suivre plutôt que de répondre de son acte de mutinerie devant une cour martiale. Production ---- * Ebauche de l'histoire par Carey Wilber: 29 août 1966 * Premier scénario par Carey Wilber et Gene L. Coon: 7 décembre 1966 Acteurs et personnages * Ricardo Montalban interpréta de nouveau Khan dans le 2e opus cinématographique de Star Trek (sous-titré "La colère de Khan" - ce qui suggère l'importance du personnage dans la mythologie Trekkie.) Ce film qui vit la mort (temporaire) de M. Spock avait scandalisé les Trekkies à l'époque ("Les salauds, ils ont tué Spock !" s'exclama le rédacteur de Métal Hurlant.) Par ailleurs, Ricardo Montalban fut également M. Roarke, l'hôte de "L'Île Fantastique" (Fantasy Island - 1978-1984) dans la série télévisée éponyme, une île où tous les fantasmes devenaient réalité. * John Arndt (Fields) était un des figurants réguliers ; il a également joué les membres d'équipage anonymes dans et . Quand Arndt est apparu dans , son personnage était nommé Fields. Ses scènes semblent avoir été enlevées de cet épisode. * Au cas où Leonard Nimoy avait décidé de quitter la série pour la deuxième saison, Blaisdell Makee était l'un des acteurs sur la liste des remplaçants possibles. * C'est la seule apparition de John Winston dans laquelle il n'a aucun dialogue, bien que dans il dit seulement deux mots. * Hikaru Sulu n'apparaît pas dans cet épisode. * Le surhomme joué par McGivers dans l'infirmerie sera plus tard un Klingon dans la scène finale sur la planète dans . L'identité de ce rôle n'est pas connue. * Il y a des scènes dans le deuxième projet définitif révisé, daté du 13 décembre 1966, qui ont été non-filmées ou non-diffusées: :Le lieutenant Marla McGivers a une scène avec la yeoman Baker dans laquelle Baker l'informe que le lieutenant Hanson veut aller danser avec elle. McGivers lui dit de dire à Hanson d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'elle attend un homme qui "cassera ma porte et me portera là où il me veut." :Cette même yeoman Baker, dans le manuscrit, a quelques lignes de dialogue enregistré au procès de Khan. Histoire * Un épisode de "Cosmos 1999": "Au bout de l'Eternité" (1ère saison), reprend une idée similaire à "Space Seed". Les Alphans découvrent le corps inanimé d'un homme sur un astéroïde. Après l'avoir rapatrié sur leur base, ils réalisent qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel exilé par son peuple ! Idée à nouveau exploitée dans la 2e saison, dans l'épisode "Les Exilés". A noter, dans Ulysse 31, les héros découvrent eux aussi un vaisseau terrien à la dérive à bord duquel hiberne le dernier survivant de l'équipage. Il s'agit en fait d'une nouvelle machination des dieux de l'Olympe ! (Episode "Charybde et Scylla"). Il vaut mieux donc "éviter" de ranimer les voyageurs de l'espace endormis... * Le futur film: "La colère de Khan" est une suite à cet épisode. * Les guerres eugéniques, et la notion d'humains génétiquement modifiés, ont également servi dans aussi bien que dans plusieurs épisodes de ENT - , , et . * Leslie est invité pour assister au banquet avec Khan. * La pièce mécanique, employée par Kirk pour assommer Khan pendant leur combat, n'a jamais été employée ou même ont été vue dans un autre épisode. * En acceptant l'exil sur Ceti Alpha V, Khan fait référence (et Kirk clarifie plus tard) aux paroles de Satan du livre 1 de John Milton le poème "Le paradis perdu": "Ici nous pouvons régner en paix; et par mon choix / Pour régner mieux vaut l'ambition, même en Enfer: / Mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Ciel " (Here we may reign secure; and in my choice / To reign is worth ambition, though in Hell: / Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven)(261-63). * Dans le traitement original de l'auteur Carey Wilber, le personnage de Khan est un surhomme nordique appelé Harold Erricsen. * Selon StarTrek.com, pour une version précédente du scénario le était un vaisseau de classe CZ-100 comme celui localisé par l'Enterprise dans la nébuleuse du Sac de Charbon. Décors et accessoires * Au banquet, Kirk, Spock, McCoy et Scotty sont les seuls officiers portant des uniformes de cérémonie. Dans cette occasion manquée, Uhura aurait pu porter l'uniforme de cérémonie féminin fait pour Areel Shaw dans . * Le Botany Bay a été plus tard réutilisé comme le cargo minéralier Woden dans . * Bien que seul une partie du Botany Bay soit vu en détail, les décorateurs ont pris le temps et d'établir les commencements de plusieurs autres couloirs, en dépit du fait qu'ils sont vus seulement pendant quelques secondes. * Dans l'épisode, "La ménagerie, part I", et "part II", nous voyons qu'à l'autre extrémité de la salle de briefing, un mur avec un écran a été ajoutée. Habituellement la salle est seulement vue de l'extrémité la plus proche de la porte. Cependant, la visionneuse, habituellement vue sur le dessus de la table, est absente ici. * Un des instruments sur la paroi arrière du Botany Bay a par la suite trouvé sa place à la salle de transporteur, comme module de balayage (avec une visionneuse supplémentaire qui était semblable à celle sur la station de la Scientique de Spock) dans la deuxième saison. Version remasterisée ---- * "Space Seed" était le onzième épisode de la version remasterisée de TOS à être diffusé le week-end du 18 novembre 2006. Pour l'épisode remasterisé, un modèle fortement détaillé du Botany Bay a été créé. File:Enterprise and the Botany Bay.jpg|Le SS Botany Bay, avant... File:SS Botany Bay, remastered.jpg|...Le SS Botany Bay, après File:Blank monitor screen space seed.jpg|Une correction discrète sur l'écran de Khan Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences * L'utilisation d'un appel général en morse par un vaisseau spatial de la fin du 20ème siècle est assez étonnant, d'autant plus que le code CQ est tombé en désuétude depuis le début du 20ème siècle. * L'histoire de la fin du 20ème siècle présentée dans cet épisode semble en opposition avec la réalité. Cependant, le règne des Améliorés et le déroulement des Guerres eugéniques n'ont jamais été clairement détaillés. Le lien que les guerres eugéniques entretiennent avec la Troisième Guerre Mondiale (2026-2053) reste également assez flou. Les romans (non-canons) "Star Trek: The Eugenics Wars" de Greg Cox (2001-2006) tentent de fournir une explication pour reconnecter la chronologie Star Trek à notre réalité. * Les circonstances du départ de Khan de la Terre restent vagues. S'agit-il d'un exil volontaire ou forcé ? Le fait que le vaisseau soit baptisé "Botany Bay", du nom d'une colonie pénitentiaire britannique en Australie, et qu'il porte une immatriculation américaine ("U.S.S.") alors que Khan gouvernait l'Asie, suggère la 2e hypothèse. Curieux que que ce fait n'ait pas mis la puce à l'oreille du CPT Kirk. * Il y a des maladresses de traduction dans la VF: "Bones" McCoy, parlant de l'attirance de Marla pour Khan, dit à Kirk : "le règlement n'interdit pas les romans" alors que "romances", "relations", "liaisons", "flirt", "sentiments", "penchants" ou "idylles" auraient été plus appropriés. En outre, l'historienne fait quelques confusions dans les dates (elle parle des années 20 000 au lieu des années 2 000) - l'émotion, sans doute. * Autre bévue de la VF, elle confond "couper la thyroïde" et "couper la carotide" lorsque Khan menace McCoy d'un couteau dans l'infirmerie. * Il est douteux, dans cet épisode, que Kirk puisse enregistrer son journal de bord puisque tout le monde est inconscient. Il y a sept personnes visibles sur la passerelle, mais ils semblent être huit en somme (avec le navigateur, plus tard vu dans la dispute avec le prisonnier de Khan, mais pas dans la séquence de la passerelle). Depuis le début de la séquence on voit Spock, Uhura, Brent (joué par Frank da Vinci), Leslie (joué par Eddie Paskey), un rouge-shirted supplémentaire (joué par Ron Veto), Spinelli et ensuite Kirk. Kirk lit les noms de seulement cinq membres d'équipage: Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli et Spock. Il semble qu'une référence était destinée au personnage d'Eddie Paskey, mais c'est peu probable puisque Kirk mentionne "le technicien première classe" alors que l'uniforme de Leslie a des galons de lieutenant. De plus, il est étrange que Leslie (et le navigateur anonyme dans cet épisode qui est parfois mentionné comme Hadley) a été oublié dans les mentions, cela mène à la conclusion que l'homme en rouge-shirted était Harrison (ou probablement Thule, qui reste invisible, à moins que l'on se réfère au bleu-shirted Brent). Il y a les mentions d'un personnage féminin nommé Baker dans la scène de la salle de briefing, parfois créditée à Barbara Baldavin. * Le lieutenant McGivers ne porte aucun galon sur son uniforme. * L'officier de navigation quitte subitement son poste, et personne ne vient le remplacer. Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (super 8) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) File:Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|Novélisation / 1968 / Star Trek 2: Space Seed / James Blish / Bantam Books Cover TOS Space Seed, Super 8.jpg|Space seed en super 8 ;Édition francophone File:Le duel, claude lefrancq éditeurs.jpg|1991 / Star Trek: Le duel - La semence de l'espace / James Blish / Claude Lefrancq Editeur #7 1ères diffusion francophones * En France le 13/09/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Frédérique Bellec - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD Citations Spock : "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela vous procure toujours du plaisir quand je me trompe." Kirk : "Une de mes faiblesses émotionnelles terriennes..." Khan : "Où est-ce que je suis ?" McCoy : "Vous êtes dans un lit, tenant un couteau sous la gorge de votre docteur." Khan : "Répondez à ma question..." McCoy : "Ce serait plus efficace si vous coupiez l'artère de la carotide juste sous l'oreille gauche." Khan : (libérant McCoy) "J'aime un homme brave." Spock : "Révéleriez-vous à une population épuisée par les guerres que quelques 80 Napoléons puissent encore être vivants ?" Kirk : "Vous vous êtes sauvé. Pourquoi ? Aviez-vous peur ?" Khan : "Je n'ai jamais eu peur." Kirk : "Mais vous vous êtes enfui quand l'humanité avait besoin de courage." Khan : "Nous avions offert un monde ordonné !" Kirk : "Nous ?" Khan : "Oui, il semble que nous allions améliorer votre siècle, capitaine." Khan : "Joaquin, le voyage est fini. La bataille recommence à nouveau ; seulement cette fois ce n'est pas un monde à gagner. C'est un univers." Khan : "Votre oxygène devrait être devenu tout à fait faible maintenant. Abandonnez-vous le pont ?" Kirk : "Négatif." Khan : "Académique, capitaine. Refusez, et chaque personne sur le pont suffoquera." Kirk : "Ces hommes ont apprivoisé un continent. Pouvez-vous apprivoiser un monde ?" Khan :"Avez-vous jamais lu Milton, capitaine ?" Kirk : "Oui... J'ai compris..." Scotty : "C'est une honte pour un bon écossais de l'admettre, mais je ne suis pas calé sur Milton." Kirk : "Lucifer a déclaré quand il est tombé dans le puits : 'il vaut mieux régner en enfer que servir au ciel.' " Spock : "Ce serait très intéressant, capitaine, de retourner sur ce monde dans 100 ans et d'apprendre ce que ces hommes auront produit." Kirk : "Oui, en effet... Très intéressant..." Thèmes et valeurs * Les guerres eugéniques * Les surhommes Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Ricardo Montalban est Khan Noonien Singh * Madlyn Rhue est Marla McGivers * Blaisdell Makee est Spinelli * Mark Tobin est Joaquin * Kathy Ahart est Kati (membre d'équipage) * John Winston est Kyle (technicien de téléportation) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Joan Johnson est une femme Améliorée * Bobby Bass est un garde de sécurité * Joan Webster est une infirmière * Ian Reddin est le membre d'équipage #2 ; Doublures * Gary Coombs - Wlliam Shatner * Chuck Couch - Ricardo Montalban Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): système de Ceti Alpha / Ceti Alpha V / système Gamma 400 44 / secteur Mutara / Secteur 25712 / Terre * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Commandement de Starfleet (commandement spatial) / Humain > Amélioré / Vulcain * Personnages: Napoléon Bonaparte / Richard Coeur de Lion (Richard Ier d'Angleterre) / Flavius Honorius (Flavius Cesar) / Leif Ericson / John Milton * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: base de commandement du secteur / Base stellaire 12 (base astrale 12) / / * Armement et technologie: bibliothèque informatique / bio-scanner / chambre de décompression (installation de décompression) / classe DY-100 / classe DY-500 / moteur nucléaire / propulsion atomique / rayon tracteur / réseau de communication / système informatique / transistor / vaisseau-dortoir / vaisseau de déportation (vaisseau pénal) * Autres: 1990s / 1992 / 1993 /1994 / 1995 / 1996 / 2018 / amiral de la flotte / artère carotide / Australie / centre de réorientation / colonie pénitentiaire (colonie pénale) / cour-martiale / gaz anesthésiant / gladiateur / Guerres eugéniques / hibernation / Inde du nord / journal de bord / manuel technique / morse / règlement de Starfleet / Rome / (section armement) / sikh / surhomme (race supérieure d'Humains) / technicien de 1ère classe / voyage inter-stellaire Liens externes * Space seed sur StarTrek.com de:Der schlafende Tiger en:Space Seed (episode) es:Space Seed ja:宇宙の帝王（エピソード） nl:Space Seed pl:Space Seed Category:Episodes TOS